1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a transistor including a stressed channel, a method for fabricating the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device is realized using a plurality of transistors. As transistors are scaled down, ways of improving the performance of transistors become increasingly important. For example, one way of improving transistor performance is to increase a driving current so that the transistor can perform high-speed operations.